Next Time
by Ironinkpen
Summary: And as they banter and play, he knows that there will be many more to come.


**Summary:** And as they banter and play, he knows that there will be many more to come.

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** None

* * *

Don't own RoTG.

* * *

Their first outing goes badly in the way most first experiences do, and it rather disheartens him.

The 300 years of convincing himself that he is not some immature kid are for naught, honestly, because he _is _a kid and he_ is_ selfish and afraid and _lonely_. So, maybe he threw in too much gusto when he decided their group 'activity'- North had said they needed to relax and that Jack could pick, but the Winter Spirit was so jumbled with idea of choosing and being allowed to choose that he selected something that basically entailed the opposite of relaxing.

Ice-skating.

It's not like he can help it though, considering his nature and all, but by the end of it he's berating himself on how stupid he's been.

Tooth, during the whole trip, has been distracted by her fairies, who spend most of the time either heading off to work or toppling over on the frozen pond. She's been fretting and doting on them for the past two hours, and the moments she _has_ been on the ice, the cold surface quickly finds her bottom. Jack has done his best to help her, of course, but she just can't seem to get it.

Sandy is fairing much better, but he's been battling unconsciousness the whole time, as well. Being the Sandman isn't just a gimmick, after all- the poor guy sleeps as much as the job descriptions says. He's good at skating, though; Jack can give him that. If he stays awake enough to move, he's gliding and twirling, graceful as the flowing sand he commands. Still, he sleeps for a majority of their ice time, rendering his skill null.

North is the most energetic out of the group, and also one of the least talented. He's jovial as usual, of course, but the ice cracks under his weight in a way that has Jack cringing with bad memories, and he's started reflexively hovering as a result. The big man is probably the most uncoordinated guy ever, which is strange considering the intricate little sculptures he can make with those giant hands of his, but whatever. It doesn't change the fact that his mere presence is stressing Jack out- whenever he falls he can practically hear the chipping-

Anyway, Bunny is also a complete failure at skating- apparently he's never been, so he's sort of_ really_ bad at it. It's pretty funny, of course, the way that his bumbling limbs tangle when he stumbles and lands in a heap and the indignant yelling that follows after, but it's also sort of depressing- this trip was supposed to be fun, but none of his fellow guardians seem to be good at ice-skating at all.

"I'm sorry," He says as they're mounting the sleigh to go back to Santa's workshop. He glances down at the ground, sort of ashamed; the entire outing was a total train wreck of falling spirits and freezing fur. He had been so excited, though- so childishly and disgustingly and vulnerably _excited_ that he didn't think-

"What is there to be sorry for?" North booms in that usual excitable way of his, peeking over the front seat at the boy. "I see no reason!"

"Yes, Jack," Tooth says soothingly, tilting her head at him like a curious bird. "What do you mean by 'sorry'?"

Sandy makes a question mark of sand over his head, also showing confusion. His friends all stare at him expectantly, and he shrinks back further into the leather. "Well, you know," He averts his eyes, feeling like a bad Guardian of Fun. How do you enjoy something when you can't even do it? "I mean- you guys weren't really able to skate-"

"Correction," North interrupts him with a big grin, voice dancing with so much mirth that Jack just has to glance back up. "_Bunny_ cannot skate. I do well, if I say so myself. Belly tells me I have good rhythm."

Bunnymund's nose twitches in irritation. "Oi, you're no better than me, ya bloody coot! Trust me, next time I'll be skatin' circles around ya, you'll see!"

And there's more there- more of a rebuttal or an argument or a snappy comeback- but Jack somehow tunes it out. He's mostly focused on two words, and the unspoken agreement between the group; something has been decided without him, and for once he is not that upset for being left out because when he starts paying attention to them and sees their smiling faces again, he realizes this isn't their condemnation- this is their acceptance.

They are laughing and they are happy and they are warm, regardless of the coldness of the ice or the day's initial failure.

And Jack can't help but feel excited that there will be a 'next time'.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Been a while, huh?


End file.
